Rayman Against the Rabbids: The Wrath of the Professor Barranco Clones/Parental Guides
This is the parental guides of Rayman Against the Rabbids: The Wrath of the Professor Barranco Clones ''that parents should see before kids go to watch the movie. ''Classification Original version * Argentina: +13 * Australia: Mature (M) * Austria: 12+ * Belguim: CAT.2 * Brazil: 12 * Bulgaria: C * Canada: 14A * Chile: Mayores de 14 años * Colombia: 12 * Denmark: 15 * Estonia: K-12 * Finland: 12 * France: -12 * Germany: FSK 12 * Greece: 13 * Hong Kong: IIB * Hungary: 12 * Iceland: 12 * India: UA * Indonesia: 13+ * Ireland: 12A * Italy: VM14 * Jamacia: PG-13 * Japan: PG-12 * Kazakhstan: БА * Latvia: 12+ * Malaysia: P13 * Maldives: 12+ * Malta: 12A * Mexico: B * Netherlands: 12 * New Zealand: R13 * Nigeria: 12A * Norway: 12 * Philippines: R-13 * Poland: over 12 * Portugal: M/12 * Romania: AP-12 * Russia: 12+ * Singapore: NC16 * South Africa: 13 * South Korea: 12 * Spain: 12 * Sweden: Not Approved/15 * Taiwan: 12+ * Thailand: 13 * Turkey: 13A * United Arab Emirates: PG15 * United Kingdom: 12 * United States: PG-13 * Venezuela: B * Vietnam: C13 Extended version * Argentina: +16 * Australia: Mature 15+ (MA15+) * Austria: 14+ * Belguim: CAT.2 * Brazil: 14 * Bulgaria: D * Canada: 18A * Chile: Mayores de 18 años * Colombia: 15 * Denmark: 15 * Estonia: K-16 * Finland: 16 * France: -16 * Germany: FSK 16 * Greece: 17 * Hong Kong: III * Hungary: 16 * Iceland: 16 * India: A * Indonesia: 17+ * Ireland: 15A * Italy: VM18 * Jamacia: T-16 * Japan: R15+ * Kazakhstan: E16 * Latvia: 16+ * Malaysia: 18 * Maldives: 15+ * Malta: 15 * Mexico: C * Netherlands: 16 * New Zealand: R16 * Nigeria: 15 * Norway: 15 * Philippines: R-16 * Poland: over 15 * Portugal: M/16 * Romania: N-15 * Russia: 16+ * Singapore: NC16 * South Africa: 16 * South Korea: 15 * Spain: 16 * Sweden: Not Approved/15 * Taiwan: 15+ * Thailand: 15 * Turkey: 15A * United Arab Emirates: PG15 * United Kingdom: 15 * United States: R * Venezuela: C * Vietnam: C16 Sex and Nudity * None. Violence and Gore Original version * This film has alot of intense scenes of war and destruction. * Rayman kills Professor Barranco in 1992. Extended version * Globox shots Professor Barranco clone #527,831. * An A.R.L member gets killed by Professor Barranco clone #182,582. * Professor Barranco clone #10,043,752 gets killed by an A.R.L member. Profanity Original version * 43 words of Jesus Christ. * 21 words of Oh my God. * 12 words of s***. * 3 words of f***. * One middle finger can be seen. Extended version * 92 words of f***. * 52 words of s***. * 49 words of Jesus Christ and bulls***. * 46 words of crap and cocaine. * 43 words of Oh my god. * 31 words of drugs. * 27 words of n*****. * 11 words of d***. * Two or three middle fingers can be seen. Alcohol, Drugs & Smoking Original version * Rayman hallucinates, doesn't count as drugs, alcohol & smoking, but it looks like a acid trip. Extended version * Rayman drinks beer a few times and gets drunk. * Rayman accidentally puts cocaine in his face. Frightening & Intense Scenes Original version * The clones may scare younger audiences. * This film is intense, This film has ''alot ''of scenes that can scare younger audiences. Extended version * The death scenes can be scary and sad to younger audiences. * The severe destruction scenes can scare young kids.